Tiffany ate 5 slices of pizza. Omar ate 5 slices. If there were 4 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 10 slices of pizza with 4 slices remaining, they must have begun with 14 slices. They ate ${10}$ out of $14$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{10}{14}$ of the pizza.